Guide
by asimplecritic
Summary: A fangirl's journey to becoming a CCer. Cowritten with The Midnight Doe.


Mary opened up her computer. She had just finished an awesome series called _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_. She loved it and she wanted to read more. But the series was over. She drummed her finger on her keyboard thinking of the series.

_I wonder what would happen if Percy had a sister… _she thought as Google opened up. She quickly typed into the search bar: Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

She scrolled through the links absentmindedly. _Been there, been there, seen that, read that, what's that?_ She clicked the link to Percy Jackson and the Olympians fanfiction.

For the next two hours Mary was entranced. It was _amazing_. Now she could read about her favorite characters when the books were over. She was _ecstatic_.

After sending in a few reviews, she made an account, not bothering to read the rules. In the next few minutes she became known as Percbth121 to the entire fanfiction universe.

As she scanned the archive, she began to get an idea. What if Percy had a long lost sister that fell in love with Nico?

She quickly opened up Microsoft Word and started typing. It started out something like:

_My name is Jasmyne Marie Riveria. I have long glistening black hair. I have natural strip of blue hair. I am extremely pale and i have eyes that look just like the ocean. I was born in a orphanage. They beat us every day. I was bate the most because i tried to defend the little kids. Then one day I got tired of it and ran away. For three weeks I lived in the streets of New York City. I only had one happy meal during that time. Then one day when i was eating from the trash of a mcdonalds. Then a monster attacked me! It was a giant black dog with giant fangs! It was a hellhound from the Greek myths! Then I sudden remembered my ring. My father had given it to me when I was born and I always wore it. It came with a note that said to twist whenever I was in trouble. AS the giant black dog leaped at me I tisted and it turned into a sword with a handle covered in sapphires. I slashed at it at it vanished in a giant puff of smoke! Then a emo boy appeared wearing black clothes. He was really hot. "oh great another one" he said glumly. "what was that!" I screamed. "a hellhound" the emo kid said. "from the greek myths?" I asked. "but those aren't real!" i yelled. "they are. all of them are true. the gods live at the empire state boiling." "okay" I said. "I have to take you to camp half blood." The cute emo kid said. _

_**A/N: Cliffy!11!1 I wont update unless i get 5 reviews!11! **_

Mary published her story, brimming with happiness. She bounced in her chair waiting for the good reviews to pour in.

"Mary, get off the computer! It's dinner time!" Mary's mom called from downstairs.

"Coming, Mom!" Mary yelled back, refreshing her stories page one last time. Not one review.

"Mary!" her mother called again.

"I'm coming, Mom!" Mary replied, finally getting up from her chair.

During dinner she barely paid attention to what she was putting in her mouth, her mind was focused on reviews filled praise. As soon as she finished, she dumped her dishes in the sink and bolted up the stairs and ran into her room.

When her computer booted up, her email informed that she got a review for her story "story of Jasmyne"

Mary gave a small squeal of delight as she clicked on the email.

_Percbeth121,_

_A new, review/comment has been submitted to your story._

_Story: story of Jasmyne_

_Chapter 1_

_From: Karma's Inferno_

Mary clicked the link to her story review, and her smile slowly faded as she read the review.

_I'm disgusted. Thoroughly, utterly disgusted._

_There are no words to describe the absolute, utter suckage of this so-called "story". If I've ever met a Sue, this is it. You absolutely nailed it. She's absolutely perfect, has a perfect little weapon, a coincidental blue streak in her hair, and has a perfect "Cinderella" background. Not to mention that a *magical* being just *magically* shows up and she ends up *magically* slaying it even though she has no *magical* ability or experience._

_I have a sneaking suspicion that the "cute emo kid" is Nico. Why can't you fangirls EVER go into more detail than "cute emo"? And why is Nico, the "cute emo", selected to take Mary Sue to Camp Half-Blood? Why does she just instantly say yes? He could be some creepy pedophile for all she knows, and she's leaving for a mythical place with him. Not exactly a valedictorian move._

_You couldn't have made it more clear in the first paragraph that she is a Child of Poseidon unless she screamed, "HEY WORLD, LOOK AT ME! I'M A CHILD OF POSEIDON!" Child of the Big Three has been done so many times before. Way to be cliché, darling._

_I have to leave for a funeral today. My friends Spelling, Grammar, and Punctuation were viciously abused, neglected, and murdered here today. Someday, they will rise from the dead and haunt you. Until then, please honor their memory._

As Mary read the review, she felt water prick the back of her eyes. _No, no I'm not going to cry over a stupid person over the stupid internet. _Mary thought, furiously holding back tears.

Mary sniffled as a tear trickled down her cheek. She threw herself away from the computer, trying to land on her bed. But her bed was too far away. So Mary landed sprawled on her carpet floor. Tears were now streaming freely down her chubby face. She picked herself off the floor and jumped onto her bed, sobbing.

The words of the review were spinning around her head, taunting her. After crying and wallowing in self pity Mary wiped her eyes and went back to her computer.

_Karma's Inferno … _she mulled over the name that had caused her so much grief. Sniffling, she clicked on the link to her profile.

She quickly scrolled through it, looking for clues to why she would be so mean to her. Mary frowned. All that was on Karma's profile was something about Mary Sues. Mary frowned again There was something in her review about Mary Sues…

_What the heck _is_ a Mary Sue?_ Mary wondered.

She quickly opened up Google, and typed in: Mary Sue.

Mary clicked on the Wikipedia link. Wikipedia always had the answers.

_A __**Mary Sue**__ (sometimes just __**Sue**__), in fanfiction, is a fictional character with overly idealized and hackneyed mannerisms, lacking noteworthy flaws, and primarily functioning as a wish-fulfillment fantasy for the author or reader. Perhaps the single underlying feature of all characters described as "Mary Sues" is that they are too ostentatious for the audience's taste, or that the author seems to favor the character too highly. The author may seem to push how exceptional and wonderful the "Mary Sue" character is on his or her audience, sometimes leading the audience to dislike or even resent the character fairly quickly; such a character could be described as an "author's pet"._

_"Mary Sues" are female and the term must be modified to refer to male characters. They are often dubbed "Gary Stu", "Marty Stu", or similar names. While the label "Mary Sue" itself originates from a parody of this type of character, most characters labeled "Mary Sues" by readers are not intended by authors as such._

_While the term is generally limited to fan-created characters, and its most common usage today occurs within the fan fiction community or in reference to fan fiction, original characters in role-playing games or literary canon are also sometimes criticized as being "Mary Sues" or "canon Sues," if they dominate the spotlight or are too unrealistic or unlikely in other ways. One example of this criticism is Wesley Crusher from __Star Trek: The Next Generation__.__[1][2][3]_

After reading the Wikipedia article she read every single article on Mary Sues that was on the first page of the search results. Finally leaning back in her chair, Mary thought about what she had read. _So Mary Sues are overly perfect characters that everyone loves and the reality _ Mary thought. _So how do I fix Jasmyne? _

_So what if I make her have zits, take away the blue streak, and the bracelet, make her fail at fighting, change her name to Lucy, make her have temper tantrums, insecure, and afraid of heights? _Mary thought trying to remember flaws of her favorite characters. _Yeah, that'll work. _Mary thought, opening up her story again.

She quickly opened the Word document and edited the 'Mary Sue parts', replacing most of the original descriptions with new ones.

"Mary, go to sleep it's twelve am." Mary's mom said opening her door.

"One sec Mom," Mary replied, saving her story and shutting down her computer. She got off from her computer, and crawling into her warm bed.

And as she slept, she thought of all the better reviews she'd get now that her story was ridded of the Mary Sue.

Little did she know, this was only the beginning.

* * *

**Author's Note: **For the article all credit goes to Wikipedia. .org/ wiki/ Mary_Sue


End file.
